We Are Never Alone
by EXPLOSIONS GO B O O M
Summary: HP7 SPOILERS BIG TIME. After the death George isn't sure how or even if he can handle life. Thanks to new and old friends and family he finds his way back to who he used to be in the absence of such an important part of his life. GWOC. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the shit J.K. Rowling owns. The story is all mine, though.

Prologue

George Weasley felt as if someone had just taken a dagger and stabbed it through his heart. Like all the clocks had stopped. Like all he had to do was go back and…and what exactly? Be the one dead? Leave Fred the pain of mourning? Which was worse, to mourn or to die? To most it probably seemed simple. But for George it was like a piece of his soul was gone. Fred was not his brother like Ron was his brother or Ginny was his sister. Fred was his twin. To try and explain what losing your twin was impossible.

It was impossible to do a lot of things. George did not cry. His mother did, she leaned on his father, sobbing her eyes out. His father cried silently while his mother made great heaving noises that sounded like she was going to explode. Ron was nowhere in sight, probably with Harry and Hermione, somewhere out of the way. Percy, was off to the side, and George swore he saw him wiping away tears in a fruitless attempt to seem strong.

George didn't feel very strong. He felt weak for not crying. Kept telling himself how stupid…how stupid it is…it was. i That's your twin, and you should damn well be crying, you prat. Don't you have any feelings? /i He knew exactly why he wasn't crying. It wasn't because he wasn't sad. Nor was he trying to be strong. It was because it hadn't happened.

Any second now Fred would jump up, all smiles and say 'I was only joking, mum!' Mrs. Weasley would scream, make a scene, hit him over the head. George would beat himself up for not thinking of it first. Ginny would use some spell to put Fred's robes on fire. Mr. Weasley would scold and laugh in the background.

i Any second now. Right Fred? You're going to open your eyes and wink at me to let me know to keep it a secret, just a moment more and we'll give away the surprise. You ready Fred? I am. Just open your eyes /i Of course, Fred didn't. There was a slight smile on his face, his eyes closed,. He wasn't going to open his eyes. i Oh, there they come. Stupid tears, make you look like a git for waiting so long. /i 

George looked up. To his surprise most of the Great Hall had cleared out. In fact, he was the only one with Fred now. Wherever the rest of his family had went, probably to see Ron and Ginny, he had clearly been left alone with his twin. But he didn't want to be alone. George was never alone.

"Ah, George?"

The voice startled him. He nearly jumped to his feet before seeing a girl in robes he had never quite talked to be before. She looked familiar. "Sorry," she said. She wasn't quite looking at him, but glancing down at Fred with a forlorn look on her face. "It's me, ah, Audrey Ryan. You and Fred used to copy off of me when Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had Charms together, second year, remember?"

George sniffled, trying furtively to stop his tears from falling. "Yeah, best person I ever copied from, save Hermione Granger," he said, managing a grin. "Sorry, that, ah, sorry we have to meet again, now, I mean-"

"It's no problem. I'm not here of my own accord anyway. Sent by the Ministry to clear some things up," Audrey said, looking him in the eyes now. "I'm sorry about Fred. I know it's probably hard for you, more than anyone, George."

"No, no, mum was, she wasI mean, really upset Ginny, my little sister, she's, well. Ah…yeah," George finished lamely.

"Here," Audrey said. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out some small white thing and handed it to George. He sniffled again and looked from it to her. "Hankie, it's a hankie, George, blow your nose. Or, wait, dry your eyes first, better order."

Sniffling again George nodded. Inside his head he was mortified. Audrey Ryan? AUDREY RYAN? She looked the same as ever. Big blue eyes and a cheery smile, but an air about her. Sort of like Hermione. But not at all. Audrey was smart, but it was more she remembered things. Defense Against the Dark Arts was her downfall, she was dreadful when it came to advanced spells. But Audrey Ryan was not something George should be worrying about at the moment.

He went to hand the hankie back to her but she made a face. "You can…you can keep it George," she said softly, with a smile. "Now, have you seen any Thestrals or Hippogriffs around? The Ministry has a tip there's winged horses or the like getting too close to Hogwarts."

"I've been kind of busy," George said, in a rather cold tone. "But if I see any magical winged horses I'll be sure to tell you. Sorry if I'm a bit busy with my dead brother over here. Wouldn't want to interrupt Ministry work."

Audrey's eyes seemed to get bigger. But she nodded. "Neither would I," she said. "Can I…ask something else?" She said. George, who was back next to Fred, looked up at her again and nodded, slightly. "Do they know who's dead? My brother, Alex, he's a seventh year, only sixteen"

"Anyone not of age was supposedly with the prefects," George mumbled, turning back to his brother. Although, now, he couldn't forget when Bellatrix Lestrange had so gleefully sent the Killing Curse at Colin Creevey, a sixth year, underage, who had snuck, some way, back to fight.

There was a short silence. Then the sound of Audrey hurrying off in some other direction. Then silence. Not a complete silence. There were several other people. Talking in low voices. Or crying over bodies, as George was doing. He had now fallen into some sort of fit of silent tears, and lain down next to Fred. As if, somehow, that might make it undone. Like he could switch places or somehow just die, right there, and bring Fred back to life.

But it was stupid. That wasn't going to bring Fred back. There were people all around him wanting the same thing. You couldn't just bring people back. How selfish was that? i Fucking…stop. Stop playing mind games with yourself. You're not the only one hurting. /i 

It was getting weird. Sitting next to Fred's cold body was discerning. It was like seeing himself dead. Pale skin, weird smile with a soft face. At least he had died in the middle of a joke, in the middle of a laugh. Fred would've had it no other way, and George intended it to be remembered.

A/N: Not a one-shot. : It's going to be continued, this is just a prologue so of course it's really short. And, yes, Audrey Ryan will be a main character in the story.


	2. Undoing Family Ties

A/N: The first chapter is kind of shorter than I would have liked it to be. It's a bit serious. A bit more serious, actually, than the rest of this should be. I'm looking to change the tone more, but my stories kind of write themselves, so who knows what will happen. is putting random symbols on my stories, I'm not sure if it's happening to you, too, but they're there for me, please try to ignore them.

Chapter One

Undoing Family Ties

It wasn't until much later that George woke up. He was in the flat above his and Fred's joke store. In the flat was a kitchen, large living area and two small rooms. The flat was strangely lit. A green glow as of the sea was everywhere, and the flat seemed to rock back and forth, almost like a ship. In fact George realized, as he went to get out of bed. The flat was filled with water. He opened his mouth and three bubbles came out, ascending to the ceiling, George found he could breathe.

Walking in water made no sense, so George made the awkward motion to swim. He had never been a good swimmer, but found it rather easy. As if he were riding a broom rather than being immersed in sea water filling his home. Out into the hallway and to the door to the left. Looking at the drenched pictures of friends and family. His Aunt Muriel glared at him and tapped on the frame of her picture.

Fred's room was even more strangely lit than the rest of the place. There was only one light on, a lamp next to the bed. Still George could see Fred's outline, lying on the bed. It was too dark to see much else. Somehow the weird greenish glow didn't penetrate this part of the flat.

George found the light switch. As soon as the lights turned on the flat was waterless and everything was completely dry. Fred lay on the bed. George couldn't tell, but ti looked to him that he was breathing, steadily. Whether it was his imagination or not he ran to the side of the bed, grabbed Fred's arm a shook it. "Fred, Fred! Are you…is it really?"

Bright red eyes, a snake like face, Voldemort rose from the bed, his wand pointed straight at George. "And what a shame is this," he said, a chuckle or something like it, rising off the end of his statement. "The brother of one of them struck dead? Tragedy follows you where you walk, boy. You will not be with us for long."

"George, sweetie? Are you alright?"

George bolted up in bed, breathing hard. His mother sat beside him, looking concerned. He was in his old room, back in the Burrow. The walls were empty, devoid. Several boxes lined the wall to his left, unfinished projects that were to be left unfinished. "I'm f-fine, mum, why?" he asked. He realized his hands were shaking something awful and clutched the sheet as he pulled himself up to sit.

"I was checking in on all of you, making sure you were okay, dear," his mother said, looking at him with that look. The pity look. The one George always got whenever he told people he was Weasley in first year. As if the name was a burden to carry. "You were shaking like mad, and muttering something about…about, well, never you mind. Some tea, then? Harry can't sleep either, perhaps the two of you can talk."

"Mum, I-" George began.

"Tea, now," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I'm still your mother, legal age or not, you're having tea."

Remembering his mother's turn on Bellatrix Lestrange George thought it best to follow her orders. They trooped down the stairs, into the kitchen. Harry sat at the large dining table, his tea looking quite untouched. He had an odd expression on his face. Happy and yet sad. It must be how they all looked. How George was trying to look. Sure, Voldemort was gone. But his dream had scared him, whether or not it had happened.

Because Fred…well, Fred has happened. Who was to say whether Voldemort was really dead, after all? Hadn't he surely been dead seventeen years ago when Harry had been The Boy Who Lived? Hadn't everyone in the Wizarding World felt he, as a baby, had saved them? And now he had saved them again, at seventeen. But he hadn't saved Fred. i Don't think that, George. You know if Harry had had it his way no one would have died that night. Don't think that. /i 

"Now, you sit here, George, sit!" his mother barked, pointing to the seat across from Harry, who jumped. Indeed it seemed the first he was even aware of their presence in the kitchen. He smiled faintly at George' mother, then at George, who in turn nodded. He sat down and looked at his mother, who made a face at him.

"Er," George said, half looking at Harry, half looking at his mum. "Thanks for…saving the world, Harry?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, George, that's not what I meant!" his mother fumed. Harry, on the other hand, grinned at his tea, and George's mother slammed down a cup for him. "Tell him it wasn't his fault," she muttered in George's ear.

"Sorry, mum, can't hear you, that's my bad ear, you know, the one that's kind of, not there?" George quipped. He received a slap on the back of his head. "Alright, alright, geeze, mum. I would've told him, you didn't have to tell me too."

His mother flushed a violet red of anger and embarrassment. "Well, maybe you should…just talk to Harry, then," she said, looking hurried. "And don't you dare laugh at me George," she said as trailed up the stairs.

"Oh, but Harry laughs, and he gets a special dorky sweater, does he?" George called after her. Harry laughed again but George's mother seemed to far away to hear his comment.

"What did she…ah, what did she say to say?" He asked after a moment of silence, pushing the tea around in front of him, not quite looking at George.

"Some mental stuff about it not being your fault whoever died," George said, struggling to stay calm. "I know it's not. It's like she thinks I'm out to avenge Fred's…I mean, why would I blame you? We were there on our own choice, if anything-"

"It's not your fault, either, though, George," Harry said, looking at him. Why were people so afraid to look at him? Like th death of his twin had changed him into some kind of monster they couldn't bare to see? Suddenly George realized what it must have been like for Harry. One day the center of unwanted attention, the next shunned and whispered about, but never looked at by your peers. "It's no one's fault, you can't blame yourself for people dying. Dying…dying isn't so simple as someone's fault or someone's grief. It's, just, it's so much more than that."

"Then why do you blame yourself Harry?" George said, realizing what was going on, what had gone before. "When Sirius died, it seems like forever ago, it was only about two years ago. You blamed yourself then, I know you did. You still do. You blame yourself for Fred and Lupin and Tonks and then preach to me about how I shouldn't do the same thing. Harry, you're brilliant, and all mate, but get a grip. You probably still blame yourself for…for them. Your parents, right?"

Harry looked down at his tea again. "If Professor Trelawney…if she hadn't made that prediction. If I hadn't been born, it wouldn't have been me, George. They died for me. Do you know what that's like? Nobody knows what that's like."

"You can blame people, Harry. You can blame yourself. You can blame Professor Trelawney or Professor Binns for all I care. The point it, Harry, it's like you said. Death isn't someone's fault, it's more than that. People aren't as simple as when they live and die, or what you see every day, okay. Nothing in life is that way." Sudden Harry seemed like a kid. He may have been through more than George, but he had always been sheltered, somewhere. His aunt and uncle made for poor parents, George knew. And Mrs. Weasley was no substitute. But for two years Fred and George had lived on their own without ever really being on their own. And now George was on his own, He wasn't going to stay at the Burrow until he got old. There was no way he would shelter himself from life.

"I understand what you mean," Harry said, standing up. i No, you don't, /i George thought. "Things aren't so one sided as what you see. I'm going to head up to bed, George, good night, and, er, I'm sorry, I suppose."

"Alright, well, good night then," George said. He sat at the dining table as he listened to Harry head up the stairs. Harry was a good person, George knew, and he meant well. He was just as much a part of the family as anyone else. Still, the house seemed empty without someone to always talk to. George often wondered what people thought Fred and George did when other people weren't around. Sure, they were the same old people, cheery usually and joking. But what you see everyday is not what you always get. Despite not even graduating Hogwarts George theorized he and Fred knew a lot more than those working in the Ministry.

The Ministry. George could only imagine the hell that was going on there. Whoever was in charge must be going crazy. With Scrimgeour dead, though, who was heading things over there? Certainly Fudge wasn't back? It seemed unlikely. But obviously things were still running from what Audrey had said. Ah, wait! That was it. Audrey Ryan would know who was heading things at the Ministry, after all, she worked there.

The Burrow, completely void of luxury was still not a fond place to leave. George got up and went to head for the door, but instead found himself thinking that he wouldn't be back for quite a while. But, nah, it was just one of those feelings. One of those things that meant nothing and felt like everything. Or was it vice versa? Too late to think of now. Had to walk a good distance away as to not let anyone realize he had left earlier than they should know. Common courtesy dictated a note but common sense dictated an immediate leave.

Once outside the house George took a firm stand not to look back. If he looked back he'd get second thoughts. And second thoughts would lead to third thoughts and those always ended up in the plan to fail. He'd run back to his home and sit there the rest of his life, mourning. You can't mourn by sitting alone in some room. In fact, George figured, you can't mourn at all. You can remember, but mourning is the easy way out. It's just being sad.

Remembering is much harder. It's memories and seeing that you're alone without that person that are much harder to face. Every memory is a slap in the face to what should be, but isn't. Every memory is also a whisper of what won't be and shouldn't. Death separates us for wrong reasons and for good reasons, but it is never quite a happy thing for everyone. Even Voldemort's demise, while wonderful, was causing turmoil in and of itself.

Once he was out to the field where he and Fred used to practice Quidditch George reckoned he was far enough away to break his firm stand on not looking back. The Burrow stood, decrepit and beautiful in the distance. The sun was just peeking over the hills, in but a few hours everyone would wake and realize he was gone, but not know where he had gone. The light was on, George could see, in his parent's room. He was sure it was his mother, probably crying something awful. It hurt to do this to her, it really did. But it would hurt George more not to go. He wasn't going to sit around all day wishing Fred was back. He would go to Audrey, see what she knew. After that? Who knew. He'd figure it out.

George raised his wand. He now realized he was still shaking. That stupid dream...he couldn't get it out of his head. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the glowing red eyes, of the cloaked figure that had replaced his twin's dead body. With open eyes he once again raised his shaking hand and with a loud i CRACK! /i he disappeared into the night.


	3. Chaos At The Ministry

A/N: I hate this chapter. It's very messy and not enough detail. It's kind of just a filler anyway. Still, you have to read it, but, eh, it's just explanations of what's going on at the Ministry and lead-ons to the next chapter. Definitely flame worthy, it's icky.

Chapter Two

Chaos At The Ministry

George Apparated amidst a large crowd in the middle of the Ministry. That was odd. He had been trying for as close to the Ministry as possible, but wasn't it impossible to Apperate directly into the Ministry? George had momentarily thrown caution to the wind, not really thinking about the fact that a Muggle may see him suddenly appear on the side of the road. All had, apparently worked out well. But things were not well at the Ministry.

The large crowd seemed to be generally of angry people who were yelling out things like "This is an outrage!" or "This is preposterous!" Well, whatever this was, George figured, he didn't need to get involved. He turned to get checke din as visitor, but instead saw a familiar face.

"Oh, George, hi," Lee Jordan said, looking a bit peaky. He seemed to be one of the people telling everyone what this was. George noticed that Angelina Johnson was next to him. She smiled at him lightly, but quickly looked away. "We heard," Lee continued, "about Fred. Really sorry, mate, you doing alright?"

"Fine, fine," George said, nodding. Lee gave him a look and George knew that, of course, he knew that was a lie. Anyone would have. But what was George supposed to do? Reminiscence about Fred in the middle of this protest thing? Hardly. "What's going on Lee?" George asked.

"It's the new Minister," Lee said, in a hushed tone. "Some weird stuff is happening. The entire Department of Mysteries has been disbanded." George went to say something but Lee shook his head. "No one knows why. Someone said it's because there were supposedly a bunch of Death Eaters in the group, but some of the workers weren't, they could have figured out who was and wasn't working for You-Know-Who. And then, get this, they're using Hippogriffs and Thestrals to guard Azkaban now, since the Dementors are gone. But nothing being done about the Dementors! They're just flying around Britain free as anything!"

"It's completely obscene," Angelina said, leaning over. "This guy has no fucking idea what he's doing."

"Who is it?" George asked, feeling in the dark about the whole thing.

Lee and Angelina looked at each other. Then Lee said, "Well, that's the thing. No one really knows. I suppose some of the Ministry workers do, but not even the Prophet knows. Of course, they're speculating left and right. Last I heard it was Barty Crouch."

"Well, I'll leave you guys to protesting," George said.

"Ah, here to see your dad?" Lee asked.

"Actually…yeah, my mum's been worried you know. Nothing to worry about we keep telling her, but that's mum for you," George said, completely lying. His dad wouldn't be going to back to work anytime soon as far as he knew. No one really expected him to, since many people weren't going back to work. It surprised George to see so many workers heading past the protestors, ignoring them and somehow going back to work. He left Lee with a quick good-bye and headed to the visitor's check in.

"Name?" said the bored looking wizard.

"George Weasley," George told him, in what he hoped was a bored sounding voice. Several people seemed to look over at him when he said his name, but George decided it was just his imagination.

"Here to see?" the wizard asked.

"Audrey Ryan," George said after a moment.

The wizard handed him a tag and went onto the next person. "Wait," George said. "Don't you have to see my wand or something? I remember-"

"That's been dropped for the time being. Too many people coming and going, Minister's orders," the wizard said in that same monotone. "Now, if you'll move on Mr. Weasley?" George opened his mouth, then thought better of it and headed away. It wa sonly then that he realized he had no idea where Audrey worked in the Ministry. It was obviously something to do with Magical Creatures, but who knew? Maybe things were getting sent to people that weren't quite qualified. After all, the Ministry must have thousands of things to do and not enough people to do them. So George stood in the middle of the Ministry of Magic quite unsure of what to do.

"George! Oi!" someone called out. George turned to see, of all luck, Audrey Ryan, smiling at him a few feet away. She hurried towards him. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, beginning the statement with a yawn, looking quite tired. She wore a large purple sweater and skinny jeans. She looked quite nice, but almost as if she was about to fall asleep.

George realized he was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when Fred died. The same stupid green sweater and stupid jeans. His hair was probably crazy and he probably looked just as exhausted as Audrey. "I came to see you, actually," George admitted.

"Me?" Audrey said, her face flushed for a moment and then she laughed. "Well, alright. Here, we can go to my office." George raised his eyebrows as they entered one of the twelve lifts. "Well, okay, not my office, it's my boss's. But seeing as he's been away on assignment, I've kind of taken over. We on level six," she added, "Department of Control of Magical Creatures."

"I never knew you were good with that sort of thing," George said. Realizing, then, that he really didn't know Audrey very well. They had talked in the few select classes they shared, said hi to one another in the halls, known each other. But never really knew one another.

"Care of Magical Creatures was my best class," Audrey said as the lift reached the sixth level.

i Level Six, Department of Magical Creature Law Enforcement, Department of Control of Magical Creatures. /i 

George and Audrey stepped off the lift and George followed her as she turned to the left. "Aren't those the same thing, really?" Law enforcement and control?"

Audrey laughed and looked back at George, shaking her head. "The two are in a serious battle over which is right. Law enforcement is the one who sets zones for where the Magical Creatures have to stay and then punishes them for breaking the zones and any other ridiculous laws they can think of. Control is for dangerous animals, making sure they don't hurt anyone, and reasoning with ones about to who are intelligent enough to understand. Basically, Law enforcement causes issues with magical Creatures, and Control handles the situations. If anything we're complete opposites."

They entered an area of cubicles. "Audrey! Hey, we got work on the centaurs in-oi, who's this?" A young wizard tripped over his own robes and stumbled up to Audrey and George, his face flushing, but managing a grin.

"My friend, George. Now what about the centaurs, Jennings?" Audrey said, in an authorities voice George wouldn't have imagined the petite girl to have.

"Oi, George Weasley?" Jennings said, his eyes growing wide. "The one in the paper, with the shop? You know him, Audrey?"

"Obviously, I do," Audrey said, sounding fed up. "Centaurs, Jennings? Focus."

Jennings once again flushed and shuffled through his papers, handing Audrey a select few. "It seems LO told them they were to have no contact with the Ministry because of lower intelligence. I guess they're only attacking Ministry officials. Hagrid, the Gamekeeper can approach them just fine."

"I suppose I'll have to go talk to them then. Darling isn't back yet?" Audrey groaned.

"He's still off looking for werewolves in Greenwich," Jennings said. "I'll go talk to the Minister then? She asked to be up to date on the centaur bit." 

"Yes, well hurry up then," Audrey said. Jennings nodded and hurried off down the hall. "He's a brilliant kid, really," Audrey confided to George. "Just a bit clumsy and a lot scatterbrained. Reminds me of Luna Lovegood, if you know who she is?"

"Who doesn't know who Luna Lovegood is?" George said with a grin as he followed Audrey into an office in a corner, much darker than the cubicles outside. The room was filled with towering paperwork and several paper airplanes floated, several wobbling as their charm began to wear off.

"Touché," Audrey laughed. "Sorry about the mess. Darling may let us use his office while he's away, but forbid we touch anything." She smiled and cleared some papers off of two chairs, sat down, and motioned for him to do the same. George did and before he could say anything Audrey was talking again. "Why are you here, anyway, George? Is it because of the Prophet?"

"No…Ithe Prophet?" George asked, feeling utterly confused.

"You haven't seen it then?" Audrey said looking shocked. This morning's edition, sold out faster than any edition in history. Page 3, something about Weasley Woes and something?" She handed him a copy of The Daily Prophet. On the front was Harry smiling for some cameras, but looking awfully modest.

Turning to page three George saw the title and nearly died laughing. "Who wrote this?" he said, pointing at the title. Weasley Woes and Wins:It sounds like some sort of Muggle show."

"Rita Skeeter wrote it," Audrey said, pointing to the second paragraph. "That's where things get interesting. The first paragraph is all rubbish about how she knew You-Know-Who was going to come back all along. You know, bullshit. But here, see? 'Molly Weasley was not available for commenting on her attack on Bellatrix Lestrange, renowned Death Eater escapee. This may be because of the loss of her son Fred Weasley, of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The store seems to be closed down, as the deceased's twin, who co-owned the store with him, has not been seen since the now infamous night at Hogwarts.'"

"What?" George said, incredulously. "What does she mean I Haven't been seen? It's been, like, a day! I'm just supposed to go back to work, am I? What is wrong with her?"

"I have no idea," Audrey said, setting the paper down on the desk. "I don't understand what she means by 'the now infamous night at Hogwarts.' She's planning something that's not going to work. She wants to change Harry from a hero to an antagonist, but it's not going to go well for her. The new Minister's obviously not pleased."

"Wait, you know who the new Minister is?" George asked, half surprised, although he had been expecting it somewhat.

Audrey flushed at letting this detail slip. "Oh," she said, "well, yeah. Darling knows since he's head of the Department and he decided to tell the rest of us. I'm really not supposed to tell, but, well, shit, I can't keep my mouth shut. It's Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"What?" George said, in such surprise he nearly jumped out of the chair. Of cours,e it made sense, Kingsley was such a good Auror and probably just as good a leader. And even a name that George would have consider. But, still, hearing that he was the Minister was quite more shocking than thinking about him being Minister.

"Yeah," Audrey said, "my reaction as well. I guess McGonagall is set to run Hogwarts but they're in need of new teachers. I was thinking about applying, but this job is more important, they don't enough staff spots filled. But, George, you never answered. Why are you here?"

"II don't really know, Audrey," George said. Not only talking to Audrey, but being truthful to himself as he spoke. "I guess, it's just, my mum, dad, brothers, my sister, everyone is so involved in it, right? Fred wasn't just my brother, he was close to them too. So they keep wanting to talk about it, or get me to talk about it. The whole time. After we left Hogwarts it was 'Oh, dear, George, are you all right?' I don't get why they expect me to be able to talk about it so easily, why they expect me to be able to just wave his name around like it doesn't hurt. I just need someone who's not attached to the situation like my family or close friends. I need to get my mind off of this whole thing."

Audrey seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Then she smiled at him. "I understand what you mean. Not really a comparison, but when my grandmum died I felt the same way. Your probably feeling about ten times worse since grandmum just went in her sleep, and, well, she wasn't my twin. But, if it makes you feel any better I kind of know what you're going through. I know I never really will, but it helps to know you're not alone completely, huh?"

"Yeah, it's just, not I have to go back, to the Burrow," George said, his voice full of pity for the situation. "With everyone trying to get me to talk. And you get to go to Hogwarts and talk to the Centaurs. While I'm stuck at my house, moping about-"

"George, shut up," Audrey said, a grin on her face as she grabbed a black bag from underneath the desk. "Honestly, if you want to come just ask. But since I get the point, you can come. First, though, we're going to have to sneak into my house. If we wake up my roommate, Cheryl we'll have hell to pay."

"Me? Come with you? Why, Audrey, what a brilliant idea, I do agree, although, of course, I have no idea where you would get such an idea," George said, with a quite pleased look on his face.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Shut up and come on, you loser."

A/N: See? Ick. No more updates for about two weeks, but I promise updates then. R&R please, I know this chapter is going to be critized.


End file.
